Battle of the Bands (or love)
by Alice Rose Cahill Johnson
Summary: Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Nico Di Angelo, Carter Kane, Walt Stone, Jacob Sparkle and Ryan Semur are a world famous band called "Half-Blood Heroes". Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Calypso Titan, Thalia Grace, Sadie Kane, Alice Johnson, Chelsey Luce and Snowflake Sparkle are just regular girls. Fate has made their destinies combine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is my first FanFic. But I had a lot of help from my friend Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle. We are working on this together, but we are publishing it on my account. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles, only the OCs and plot.**

* * *

Snowflake POV

"Hurry up Pinecone Face! We're gonna be late!" I yelled to Thalia, who was lagging behind.

"Okay! I'll hurry up if you stop calling me Pinecone Face!" Thalia yelled back. Wait, let me back up a little. This might a little confusing.

* * *

I watched my friends wake up, groaning to the sound of the alarm clock (I was already awake). The first one was Annabeth. Her gray eyes were wide open sparkling with excitement (she's the only who likes, really likes going to school). Her blond hair was a mess going this way and that way, not that she would care. Annabeth is really nice, but you do not want to get on her bad side. She is very smart and she is probably the one who should teach the teachers instead of the teachers teaching her. But her mom, Athena, makes her go to high school so she doesn't miss anything. Athena is just like the Greek goddess, Athena.

Next was Piper. What can I say about her? She is so pretty! Her brown hair was choppy since she insists that she would not go to a hair salon. Her eyes are like a kaleidoscope. One minute it could be blue, the next it could be green. She can be very persuading. She's the reason the sleepover we had at Chelsey's was a success. Thank god **(AN always pun intended). **In other words, she is the exact opposite of her mom (my grandmother, I have a very complicated family), Aphrodite. Aphrodite is exactly like the Greek goddess Aphrodite. Kind of like Annabeth's mom.

Then there is Calypso. She had almond shaped brown eyes. She also had wavy caramel hair along her back. She had this type of glow that made you like her instantly. She is also very comforting. How do you describe her? She so nice, nice beyond anyone's imagination. But still she can be scary at some points of time.

Alice is next. She has soft dark brown eyes and can _never_ hold a grudge. She also had dark brown hair that was either let down or in a ponytail. Alice is very shy at first, but once you get to know her she is very outgoing which makes no sense. Alice is the most sensitive one out of all of us, no offence to her. She is definitely the comforter in our group. She not that scary even with her worst side, so the rest of us are basically the protectors of her. When I first met her, we bumped into each other since I was listening to music and she had her face stuck into a book. So that says something.

Let's see...oh Sadie. Sadie has blue eyes and blond hair with some color streak in it. Today it's raspberry. Mostly because we were eating raspberries yesterday. She is almost always listening to music, like me. But with very unusual songs. No song is the like another. She is very unique, there's not much else say. She is very unusual, like me. That is why we are the bestest friends out of everyone, no offence to them.

After Sadie is Thalia. She has electric blue eyes that look like they could actually zap you. Her black hair sticks up, that's just how she likes it (don't ask me why). She the punk emo type of girl. NOBODY should get on her bad side. She is the scariest one and that is coming from me. I have never gotten on her bad side, but I've seen it. It is so scary.

Last is Chelsey. She is the sleepy head of the group. Her pitch black hair has brown highlights which pop out a lot. She has dark brown eyes on her tan skin. Her eyes surprisingly popped out against her skin. It made it look like her skin was pale. She can get very cranky kind of like Thalia. But she is a nicer version of Thalia. That's all you can say about her. She is right to the point.

Then there's me, Snowflake. I have blue eyes lined with a sea-green color. My friends say that's really pretty, but I don't get it. I also have blond hair which my grandmother says that it looks like a river cascading down my back, but as usual, I don't get it. So I basically don't get my life. I'm more of an energetic person who likes cupcakes, cookies, cakes, candy, chocolate, etc. I like anything sugary. I also like imitating parents or people and being sarcastic. Very unusual, I know. Like I said before I also like music, so that sums me up.

After a few minutes, Chelsey and Thalia stumbled down the stairs.

"What is that good smell?" Chelsey said. Thalia was sniffing the air looking for where the smell was coming from.

"Waffles," Thalia said dreamily.

"There's your answer," I told Chelsey. "Why don't you get dressed? You don't want to go to school with your pjs, do you?." They looked down and groaned. I laughed. They ran upstairs with energy they didn't have when they came down.

* * *

After a few moments…

The girls came down. I had just finished setting the table.

"Waffles!" they yelled in excitement. Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm really good at baking. Everyone who has tasted my food would agree. They came rushing to table. Thalia and Chelsey each grabbed three waffles and _drenched_ them in syrup. The rest of the girls took two each and _drizzled_ it with syrup.

Piper swallowed. "Aren't you going to eat?" she asked.

"I already ate," I told them. Thalia and Chelsey looked up for a moment. "You guys take _so long_ to get ready. I was hungry." Thalia and Chelsey started eating again.

"Everyone get going! You're going to be late for school!" Chelsey's mom, Luna, told us. Luckily everyone finished. Only my food does this.

We grabbed our backpacks and ran out the door. Back to the present.

* * *

"Hurry up Pinecone Face!" We're gonna be late!" I yelled to Thalia, who was lagging behind.

"Okay! I'll hurry up if you stop calling me Pinecone Face!" Thalia yelled back.

"Sure Thalia!" I yelled to her. Then I muttered to myself "Pinecone Face." Then I said, "You're loss!" to Thalia.

"Oof!" Piper

"Oof!" Calypso

"Oof!" Alice

"Oof!" Sadie

"Oof!" Chelsey

"Oof!" I said

"Oof!" Thalia said bumping into me. I stumbled a little.

"Hey!" That was Annabeth at the front. Everyone except Annabeth, Sadie, Thalia and me fell down.

"Isn't that my brother's band?" Sadie, Thalia and I said at the same time. Annabeth groaned. There in front of us was a black limo that said "Half-Blood Heroes" in a fiery print right on the side of it. That was Annabeth's least favorite band.

"How about we go inside before the fangirls come out?" Calypso said dusting herself off. Everyone nodded and rushed off but Drew Tanaka and her gang came and blocked our way.

Drew is the most popular girl in the school. She had make-up smeared all over her face. Even more than someone needs for Halloween.

"Shouldn't you losers be more dressed up?" She said and laughed which sounded like a hyena. I looked down to see what I was wearing. A white capri, a plain blue shirt and blue converse sneakers.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" I asked.

"We have celebrities that are going to go to our school," Drew replied, scoffing.

"Well we don't care, so excuse us," Chelsey said pushing a path through Drew cliche. Drew scoffed and turned around with her chin up. "Let's go, girls. They're not worth our time." Thalia was glaring at them along with Annabeth. Alice was hiding behind Piper. We ran inside and climbed on top of the lockers. Chelsey had to help Alice get up. We got to the top just in time for the fangirls to rush by. They looked like the zombies from the movie "World War Z". As soon as they passed we got down.

"That was close," Piper said. Sadie shrugged and popped a piece of gum in her mouth. We got our stuff out of our lockers and went to homebase. We all had the same homebase otherwise Thalia and Chelsey would stomp into the principal's office and demand it would be changed. And the principal is afraid of those two which is very surprising. But then again this is a weird school. Our homebase teacher, (a.k.a. ) was writing his name on the chalkboard.

"My brother isn't as much of a idiot as the other band members," Thalia said leaning back on her chair and putting her feet on the desk. Alice had a worried look on her face.

"That is true," Sadie said. "My brother is a history nut."

"One of my brothers is a kelp head and the other is fine," I said.

"What do you…" Calypso said but was interrupted by the loud speaker.

"Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Calypso Titan, Thalia Grace, Sadie Kane, Alice Johnson, Chelsey Luce and Snowflake Sparkle, please report to the office." it said. We all had the same look and thought in our head. I put a hand gun to my head and shot it and acted as if I was dead. _We are so dead._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed our story so far. Please comment and review. **

**#happiness. #smileyface. #FanFiction.**

**~Alice and Snowflake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I really enjoyed making this chapter. Snowflake and I especially like the last part. Hope you enjoy. (: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles, only the OCs and plot.**

* * *

Percy POV

"But dad!" all of us said. To be clear, we are the Half-Blood Heroes, the most famous band ever. "We don't want to go to a regular high-school."

"This is for your social skills," my mom, Sally Jackson, said to us, as in Jason, Leo, Nico, Jacob, Ryan, Carter, Walt and me. Mostly to Nico and Carter.

Nico is a very dark person. He has black hair and eyes as dark as the night. His skin is so pale it looks blue. He isn't exactly social to anyone except very few people including the band. Nico plays bass.

Carter is a history nut. This week he has been obsessed with Egyptian mythology. Last week it was Greek and Roman mythology. His brown eyes is scanning a book in his hands right now and hasn't stopped for two hours. His brown hair was messy like mine. Carter plays keyboard.

Jason is very sophisticated. He is a rule follower, so he isn't that fun sometimes. He has blue eyes that have girls fall for them every time. His blond hair is close cropped and in my opinion he looks like a blond Superman. Jason plays guitar.

Leo is the exact opposite. He is the joker in our band. Leo is our drummer. Perfect for him since he cannot stop moving. He has brown eyes that are always sparkling with mischief. He has messy brown hair that flies all over the place when he is drumming.

Jacob is our leader. He just has that type of leadership personality. I have to agree with that. He also has green eyes and blond hair. Jacob is lead guitarist. He looks like a rule follower, but he can be very mischievous.

Walt is the calm one. He is our rapper. He has very short black hair and brown eyes. He always has a bunch of gold chains around his neck. He is very quiet but when he speaks, everyone listens.

Ryan is the backup bassist and singer. He has hazel eyes and brown hair. He is a total prankster. Leo and Ryan are partners in crime. He is a jokester too like Leo, but that's just a cover. If I told what it was a cover for, he would kill me and boy, can he hold a grudge. He is also very caring, no matter how much he pranks. He loves to eat too. He eats about anything.

Lastly is me. The one and only Percy Jackson. Lead bassist and singer. My half-sister says I have a terrible voice though. My audience doesn't agree. I got everyone from little kids to old people who love our songs. Not to brag. I love anything blue. From blue food to blue video games.

Jason gasped interrupting my thoughts. I looked at him confused.

"Thalia goes to the school were are going to go to," he explained.

"I am so dead," I said.

"Yes you are," surprisingly Jason said that.

"Why?" Ryan asked, with a confused look on his face.

"I'd rather not say," I replied.

"Snowflake is going to be be there too," Sally told them.

"Yay! I'm going to be saved!" I cheered.

"So Sadie is going to be there too," Carter acknowledged. Sally nodded.

"How about you guys go pack your bags, we're moving to New York City," Hazel said.

"Hurry up guys, we'll be late for our flight," Frank told them.

"But we have a private jet," I pointed out. Frank and Hazel looked at each with panicked expressions.

"Oh... just go on," they both said. The band shrugged and did what they were told.

* * *

We arrived to our new school in our black limo. On the front of the school, according to Carter it said "Goode High School".

As soon as we entered, we got attacked by thousands of fan girls. At the front was a girl with a lot of makeup on her face. She held the rest of the girls killing us. Then she turned toward us.

"Welcome to our wonderful school," she said, batting her eyelashes at us.

"Thanks, I guess," Jacob said, slowly inching away from her.

"I'm Drew Tanaka the school cheerleader. I could give you guys a tour, if you'd like," she continued.

"I love that you love , me obviously, but we got our tour guys in the office," Leo joked.

"Oh, I could show you to the office," Drew said desperately.

"I don't think that is necessary, there's a sign pointing to the office," Jason replied.

"Well, if ever need any help, I am always available," Drew said, with a disappointed look in her.

"Sure..." Carter replied slowly.

* * *

We found ourselves in front the doors to the office. After we entered, we found a nice looking woman behind a desk.

"Hello there, are you our new students?" We all nodded.

"My name is Mrs. Wall and I am the principal of this school. I am going to help you get settled in." Mrs. Wall explained. She gave us our schedules and textbooks.

"To help you get to classes, I am going to get a few students to help." Mrs. Wall said.

"Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Calypso Titan, Thalia Grace, Sadie Kane, Alice Johnson, Chelsey Luce and Snowflake Sparkle, please report to the office."

A few moments later, eight girls entered the office. They all had worried looks on their face. I guess they are not usually called to the principal's office. Even Thalia was worried.

"Um...Mrs. Wall, why were we called here?" Snowflake asked, nervously.

"You are here to escort these young men to their classes," Mrs. Wall replied, her eyes twinkling. The girls relaxed.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Snowflake replied in the same manner, giving the principal a curtsy. The rest of the girls giggled, shaking their heads. Mrs. Wall smiled.

The phone rang from another room in the office. "I need to answer that," Mrs. Wall said. "I hope you enjoy our school." She said to us. Then she left.

I turned toward the girls, looking at them closely. Thalia was glaring at me, probably thinking of a way to get revenge on me. Snowflake was laughing with a girl with a girl who had blue eyes and blond hair like her. A girl with black hair was talking quietly with another girl who was hiding behind her brown hair. Another girl with caramel hair was talking to a girl with different colored eyes (I couldn't decide what color they were). But the one that struck my eye the most was a girl with piercing gray eyes, who was glaring at us.

"Hi, Sparky," Snowflake said to Jason, interrupting the silence. Thalia tried to stifled a laugh but failed. The gray-eyed girl stopped glaring at us and looked at Snowflake, eyebrows raised.

"Don't call me Sparky," Jason said.

"Okay, Mr. Goodie-Goodie," she replied.

"Don't call me that either," he said, giving her a pleading look.

"Okay, Sparky," Snowflake said, laughing. Jason groaned. I laughed.

"So your name is Sparky?" the colorful-eyed girl said in a joking manner.

"No, it's Jason," he replied, glaring at Snowflake. Then Snowflake stopped laughing. The blue-eyed girl looked at her expectantly.

"Hi, Punching Bag," she said to Carter.

"Punching Bag?" I said, regretting it as soon as the words came out of my mouth. Snowflake turned toward me. So did Thalia.

"Hi, Kelp Head," Thalia said. "You are so dead." Jason and the gray-eyed girl laughed. I glared at Jason. It didn't help.

"Can we have a proper introduction?" the brown haired girl said quietly. Everyone looked at her. She blushed and tried to hide behind the black haired girl, but she just stepped out of the way.

"I agree," the caramel haired girl said. "All these nicknames are getting me confused."

"Sure," Snowflake said, shrugging. "Snowflake Sparkle."

"Chelsey Luce," the black haired girl said.

"Alice Johnson," the brown haired girl said.

"Sadie Kane," the blue eyed girl said.

"Thalia Grace," Thalia said.

"Calypso Titan," the caramel haired girl said.

"Piper," the colorful eyed girl said.

"Annabeth Chase," the gray eyed girl said. _That's a cute name, _I thought. Snowflake winked at me. _How does she alway knows what I'm thinking?_

"Percy Jackson," I said.

"Jason Grace,"

"Carter Kane,"

"Nico Di Angelo,"

"Jacob Sparkle,"

"Walt Stone,"

"Ryan Semur,"

"Mr. McShizzle," Leo joked. The girls raised their eyebrows. "Just kidding. Leo Valdez. Wait, what is your last name Piper?" Piper paled.

"She'll tell you if she wants to," Snowflake said quickly. Piper sighed in relief. Leo opened his mouth, but Thalia shut his mouth up by glaring at him.

"Shall we get going, boys," Sadie said, making a big gesture toward the door. Carter rolled his eyes, but played along.

"Yes we shall," he said.

"Ladies first," Jason said. Thalia and Snowflake rolled their eyes. We all walked through the door and into the hallways.

* * *

**Well I think that is good so far. Tell me how you feel by commenting and reviewing. Thanks.**

**#happiness. #smileyface. #FanFiction.**

**~Alice and Snowflake**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hi, it's Snowflake. I know Alice was supposed to be here, but she's busy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Ladies first," Jason said. Thalia and Snowflake rolled their eyes. We all walked through the door into the hallways. _

_-_LINE BREAK-

Alice POV

As soon as we got out the door, Snowflake put her earphones in her ears. Sadie took one and stuck in her ear.

"Nice," Sadie said, nodding to the beat. They started moving to the beat while walking.

"Is that normal?" Leo asked.

"Nothing is ever normal with Snowflake," Thalia responded. She went up to them and got a third earphone (single) into her ear. You see, Snowflake invented a three way earphone so you can listen with three people.

Then I felt a pair of eyes on me. But I didn't flinch this time for some reason. I don't like people looking at me. I'm not a spotlight person. I turned and found comforting green eyes looking at me. Jacob was very cute I had to admit. _Stop it. He's just a boy, _I thought.

I looked ahead and saw Ryan looking at Chelsey. Chelsey had went up to Snowflake, Sadie and Thalia and looked at what they were listening to. "Not this song again!" she shouted out loud. Everyone laughed. I walked up to Chelsey, Sadie, Thalia and Snowflake, curious to what they were listening to. I felt a few pairs of eyes, but tried to ignore them and went on walking.

"What are you listening?" I asked them quietly. They looked at me and smiled warmly. They are always really nice to me. You can say they are sometimes, correction most of the time my protectors.

"Remember the song "_Really Don't Care_" by Demi Lovato that Snowflake is _obsessed_ with? We're listening to that." Thalia responded rolling her eyes at Snowflake who had her eyes closed and humming.

I smiled at them and asked, "May I?" motioning to the earbuds. I loved listening to music and singing along with it. They nodded and I reached for a earbud. There are now five earbuds since Snowflake added another wire. Her phone has three places to put those. She made it, of course.

"You know no matter how many times you played this, it still is a good song," I said happily, humming to it. All the girls laughed and nodded. I felt myself starting to smile widely, I felt so lucky to have friends like them. I remember when they caught me singing. I didn't want anyone to know I like to sing along with the music. It was clearly an accident.

* * *

_Flashback: _

I was in my room reading a book when I remembered a song but could not remember the lyrics. It was the same day all the girls decided to visit. I first was humming and I put the music really loud so I didn't hear the doorbell. My mom opened the door and let them in telling them I was in my room and they could just enter. By the time they were at my door, I was singing the song "_Little Me_" by Little Mix. When I finished singing I heard clapping. I turned around and let a small squeak of surprise.

"That was...awesome!," Snowflake squealed, while the others nodded, with surprised looks on their faces. I blushed really hard.

"Really?" I asked. They all nodded again. Snowflake was jumping up and down. Her head looked like a bobble head.

"Thank you. Can you guys stop looking at me like that? I really appreciate you like my singing but can you guys keep this a secret, I don't want anyone else to know." By the time I was done talking they all had warm smiles on their faces. Snowflake even calmed down and smiled. Just smiled.

"Alright," they all agreed. They also knew I would get really mad and even if I don't keep grudges I can still be really mad for a few minutes. They try to never get me mad because I either end up fuming from anger or I get really sad. I smiled so big then and we went on talking.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Annabeth, Piper and Calypso said, coming up to us and sticking earbuds in their ears. Now there was only one ear bud left (three earbuds per wire). The boys looked at us as if we were weird. Then again, we are.

"We are almost there," Snowflake stated, still humming to the song.

* * *

A few moments later, we arrived at our home base (it's a really long time). As we entered we found girls squealing at the sight of the boys. Some of them even fainted. We (us girls) rolled our eyes. The boys just ignored them. Except for Leo. He started winking at every one of them making them faint. Everyone except for me scoffed. I don't have the heart to do it. I'm too nice as the girls say.

We all sat down in the back of the classroom waiting for the bell, which rang as soon as we sat down. Annabeth jumped up out of her seat and almost ran to her first class.

"She never wants to be late," Calypso explained.

"As if she would," Sadie said, rising out of her chair. Snowflake laughed as she went out the door with Sadie. She has almost all her classes with her. I have most of my classes with Chelsey. I guess that's a good thing, since she is my bestest friend out of my best friends. The boys just followed us.

* * *

_Ring!_

"Lunch," Chelsey said next to me, hungrily. I laughed.

"You're always hungry," I told her.

"Along with Thalia," Snowflake said. I jumped. _How did she get there?_ I must have had a funny expression since everyone started laughing. I blushed.

"And Nico," Percy said, still laughing. I looked at Nico. His eyes looked as if they were a wild animals when he saw Piper's lunch box. Piper saw that and she hid the lunch box from him. He frowned. Snow and I giggled.

"And you," Snow said to Percy, punching him in the shoulder.

"True," he laughed.

"Can we just get to the cafeteria! I'm starving!" Leo whined like a little kid.

"And Leo," we all said, then burst out laughing. Leo frowned.

"Okay, we'll go to the cafeteria," Sadie said, after she stopped laughing really hard. I was still laughing as we went out the doors. I caught Jacob looking at me and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I mentally scolded myself. Jacob turned away but I still caught him quickly glancing at me. It was getting really awkward. I sped up and went to Snowflake, who was laughing with Sadie about something she said. I pulled her back to the end.

"Yes? What's wrong?" She said, eyebrows raised.

"Umm...well...,"I stammered, blushing.

"Yes?"she looked as she was going to break from the suspense.

"Well, your brother, Jacob, keeps on looking at me," I said quietly. She stared at me wide eyed. I continued. "And it feels really awkward. I also feel butterflies in my stomach." I whispered the last part so no one else would hear. I always tell Snowflake my problems that are weird, since she always knows what to do. She is the Queen of Weird and Strangeness. I looked up into her eyes. They were teared up. "Umm...sorry."

"It's fine. I just thought I'd never see the day when Jacob got his first crush," she said, smiling. "And you have a crush too." I blushed. "Those butterflies you mentioned mean the he makes you nervous in a good way and makes you feel like you could do anything."

"I never knew you could sound so wise," I said. She gave me a light punch on the shoulder. "We should get going."

"I agree," Snowflake said, nodding and laughing a bit (but then when is she not). "Thalia and Chelsey are going to kill us if we don't hurry." We both laughed and ran off to the cafeteria.

* * *

**Yay! We're finally getting to some drama. Just saying I would never have my eyes tear up because my brother (I don't have one. Not younger or older) got his first crush. I would do that to my friend. Now I'm rambling. Great. Oh, well. Please review, bad or good.**

**#happiness. #smileyface. #FanFiction.**

**~Snowflake and Alice**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, peoples. It's Snowflake (obviously). This story is kind of going slow, but it will get better. I know this because it is Alice's story and she is awesome! Now enough with me rambling, let's get the story started. :P**

**Disclaimer:Alice Rose Cahill Johnson and Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle do not own Percy Jackson or Kane Chronicles.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_"I agree," Snowflake said, nodding and laughing a bit (but then again when is she not). "Thalia and Chelsey are going to kill us if we don't hurry." We both laughed and ran off to the cafeteria._

-LINE BREAK-

Leo POV

"Why did you guys take so long? I'm hungry!" Thalia whined to Snowflake and Alice.

"I second that," Percy said hungrily.

"You're always hungry," Snowflake said, rolling her eyes. The rest of them laughed. Percy just glared at her. "It's true. Once, when your mom made cookies, you ate almost all of them before I even came down and the next second you said you were hungry." Everyone laughed even harder. Percy looked as if he would kill her.

"Leave the chica alone," I said, trying to break up the tension. Note that I said tried. Both of them glared at me.

"Don't bother. They're always like that," Thalia said. Percy glared at her. Snowflake just shrugged and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature," he said.

"As if you are," she replied, smirking. Everyone laughed.

"This is funny and all, but can we please get the food now. I'm _starving_," I said as soon as I was done laughing.

"I agree," Thalia said, still laughing a little.

"We'll save some spots!" Piper and Snowflake yelled back to us as they went toward the tables.

* * *

We looked around to find where Snowflake and Piper were. We saw both of them chatting with each other at a table in the corner. All of us sat down and Snowflake and Piper glanced up at us.

"Hi," they both said and went back to whatever they were talking about.

"Finally, I get to eat." I announced. The boys laughed and the girls giggled.

Right when I was about to take a bite out of my sandwich, the girl, Drew, came up from the table in the middle. I groaned. That girl is just like every cheerleader in the movies. Their face covered in make-up, tiny skirts and those stupid sidekicks that do whatever their "leader" says for them to do. No brain at all.

"Hello boys, why don't you come sit with us instead of these losers?" Drew asked while batting her eyelashes. Percy glared at her.

"These 'losers' are my sister and her friends, so I kindly ask you not to call at them." Jason said, Percy still glaring at her. Drew just looked at them with shock clearly written on her face. Snowflake looked at him.

"You don't have to ask_ kindly_, Jason," she said slowly, hinting. The rest of us tried not to laugh.

"But, but... Oh I am so sorry I truly didn't mean that." Drew pleaded, now looking desperate to please us. Then I heard Chelsey scoff and Snowflake cough as if trying to hide something. Sadie laughed. Drew looked over and opened her mouth, probably to say something mean, then stopped herself. I felt my stomach grumbling so I took over the talking.

"I think all the boys like it here so if you would please leave, I have a delicious looking sandwich to eat." I said Drew just stared at us and then suddenly huffed and stormed off. Almost literally.

"Wow..." Ryan said, astonished.

"No noises. I need to eat my lunch in peace." I said, dramatically taking a bit from my sandwich. "Mmm….peanut butter." They all laughed. We enjoyed our lunch in peace (with the exception of us talking loudly and Piper and Snowflake whispering about something).

* * *

We were walking back to our lockers when Calypso said, "So who's place today?" We boys looked at her confused. The girls ignored our clearly confused expressions.

"Ooo...Mine!" Snowflake said, jumping up and down.

"Are you sure? Your parents are out of…" Thalia started.

"They're coming back tonight. They won't mind," Snowflake said, waving her hand as if it was no big deal. "They love you guys."

"Wait a minute," Walt said, finally speaking (how he can not talk for so long? I will never know) today. The girls looked at him. "What is going on?"

"Well…" Alice started. She looked toward Chelsey.

"after school…" Chelsey looked toward Thalia.

"we gather at…" Thalia looked at Annabeth.

"one of our places…"Annabeth looked at Calypso

"for a sleepover…"Calypso looked at Sadie.

"so we can have some fun and be together," Sadie finished. She looked at Snowflake.

"And today it's my place!" she squealed. The boys, including me, flinched. The girls just laughed. "Oh, and so we can have Annabeth to help us with our homework." This time we all laughed. Annabeth shrugged.

"Now we just need to get my parents to agree," Calypso said sighing.

"Not mine," Annabeth said. "We've known each other…."

"For _so _long. We know," Thalia interrupted.

"Piper, you know what to do," Snowflake said, ignoring the tension.

"After school," Piper said, immediately. Snowflake groaned.

"So what do you have for the next class, cuz?" Chelsey asked. It took me a while to figure that out. It would have took longer if Nico hadn't groaned.

"Why?" he said.

"Because," she answered back.

"Wait you two are cousins?" I said, my mouth wide open. Then closed it. "Never mind. I can see the resemblance." They rolled their eyes.

"French," he finally replied, dully.

"I agree. It is boring," Chelsey said nodding her head.

"Hey!" Snowflake and Piper countered. "It is not!" The four of them started arguing.

"So...do you have French?" Alice asked quietly. "We only have it because Snowflake and Piper asked us, in Annabeth's case, pleaded, but it's okay."

"That would make sense why we have French," Ryan said. Alice cracked a smile.

"Snowflake always did have a loving for French," Jacob said. Alice laughed.

"But cupcakes are soo good," I heard someone say from the argument.

"How does that relate to the argument?" Nico said, looking at her weirdly.

"It's a hint that she wants to stop arguing," Chelsey says. "Good thing too. I'm running out of comebacks. You two were just saying the same thing over and over and over and over and over and over and over…."

"And we get it," Percy said.

"She always does that," Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"We know," the girls said in unison. It's creepy how they do that.

"Chelsey just loves to repeat and exaggerate things," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Like you do," Snowflake said.

"Let's just go inside and get this over with," Thalia said.

"Hmm….Thalia doesn't want to argue. Interesting," Snowflake said, while pretending to stroke a pretend beard. She glanced at Piper. Piper smiled. Evily. _Who knew she could do that,_ I thought.

"Hey, there are people already inside," Thalia pointed out.

"Hmm...Thalia is avoiding topic. How interesting," Snowflake and Piper said in unison, while doing the stroking a pretend beard thing in unison. Thalia groaned. Nico and I exchanged glances. Annabeth noticed this.

"This is normal, including all the other things Snowflake does," she explained.

"Makes sense," we said. **(A.N. does it really? I don't think so.)**

"Can we can inside so I can hear the cheers for Mr. McShizzle here," I said, jokingly. I heard Snowflake say something to Piper in French and they both laughed. The girls rolled t eir eyes.

We braced ourselves for the screams and walked inside the room.

THE END (P.S. THEY DIED(NOT)

NOTE: THIS IS NOT THE END.

* * *

**Like it? I can't wait to write about the movie. Oh the day of the week is Friday in the story. Forgot to mention that and the fact that they are sophomores. Oops. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed.**

**#happiness. #smileyface. #FanFiction.**

**~Snowflake and Alice**


	5. Chapter 5

**Snowflake- Hey peeps reading this.**

**Alice- Hey, I'm here too.**

**Snowflake- Okay we are both here.**

**Snowflake- Let's get this story started then! *start munching on a cupcake***

**Alice- *raises eyebrows***

**Snowflake- What?!**

_Previously:_

_We braced ourselves for the screams and walked inside the room._

-LINE BREAK-

Piper POV

Snowflake skipped inside. Literally. Alice jabbed her in the ribs.

"Ow. What was that for?" She said, glaring at her. Softly of course.

"You're making us the center of attention," Alice replied, very quietly that I could barely hear her.

"It's not me. This is usual. It's probably the boys," Snowflake said, pointing her thumb at them. "Come on. Just have a seat with Chelsey and you are not the center of attention. Simple."

"Okay thanks," Alice said, walking over to Chelsey who had sat in the back of the classroom.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus, Alice," Snowflake said in French. It meant _You are very welcome, Alice._ Alice hesitated to think and translate.

"Thank you," she finally said.

In the meanwhile, all the girls started squealing. Most people would flinch at the sound, but knowing Snowflake has made me used to it.

The teacher walked in and the squealing stopped. Just because I'm used to the squealing doesn't mean I like it. So anyways, we all sat down in some random chairs and for some reason the boys were sitting near us as if they were scared of the other girls. I made a mental note to ask them about that.

"Bonjour classe. Mon nom est Mme Soleil," she said in a heavy French accent. _Hello class. My name is ._ Most of the class, correction everyone except Snowflake and I looked at her quizzically. "Do any one of you know what that means?" Snowflake's hand shot up. "Besides her." I sighed to myself and put my hand up. "Or her. Oh well both of you say what it means."

"Hello class. My name is ," we both said at the same time.

"Well your name is ," Snowflake said afterwards.

"Correct. Do anyone of you know what 'Soleil' means? Besides the two that answered" she asked everyone. Annabeth slowly raised her hand. This is the only subject that she's not good at but she won't admit it.

"Sun?" Annabeth said.

"Correct." Annabeth let out a breath. turned to me and Snowflake. "Would you two show us how a conversation in French is like?"

"Okay," Snowflake piped **(AN always pun intended) **up, before I could open my mouth. I shook my head and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Alors comment est grand-mère?" _So how's grandmother? _She asked.

"Bien, mais ce type de question est-ce?" _Fine, but what type of question is that?_

"Juste essayer de faire une conversation." _Just trying to make a conversation._

"Sérieux?" _Seriously._

"Ouaip." _Yup._

"Oui, et maintenant?" _So, what now?_

"Ce petit gâteau saveur aimez-vous le meilleur?" _What flavor cupcake do you like the best?_

"Pourquoi?" _Why?_

"Parce que." _Because. _I rolled my eyes.

"Velours rouge." _Red velvet._

"Délicieux." _Delicious._

"Je sais." _I know._

"Good job girls. You both had a conversation without any arguing. Deiu merci." said. (_Deiu merci _means "thank goodness").

"You're welcome. But I don't if it's even possible for me to argue with Snowflake," I said.

"Well then, that's good. I don't think I can take anymore arguing in French. There are enough curse words in English. We don't need anymore in French." I saw Thalia's eyes widen. Snowflake also saw that and giggled.

Snowflake and I went back into our seats and talked about the language and which countries speak it and all that stuff. Snowflake and I were just passing notes that the teacher didn't notice about the plans we had for our friends.

-LINE BREAK-

"There were curse words in French and you didn't tell me about it!" Thalia exclaimed to both me and Snowflake as soon as we got out of the classroom.

"Yeah," Snowflake said. Thalia glared at her. Snowflake didn't even flinch.

"How do you do that?" Jason said. I looked at him. _He's so cute with his little scar above his lip. Oh, shut up me,_ I thought.

"Do what?" Snowflake said. She had stuck her head in a book Alice and Annabeth gave to her. Thalia was still glaring at her. I laughed softly.

"Not flinch when Thalia glares at you," Jason said as if it was obvious. Which it is to everyone else except Snowflake.

"It's easy. You just ignore her. And I'm used to it," Snowflake said. Thalia's glare at her turned even more intense if that was possible. Snowflake just turned toward Alice. "This looks like a good book. Can I borrow it, please." Alice nodded then went in her normal spot beside (and a little behind) to Chelsey.

"Now back to my topic. How could you have not told me!" Thalia said to her.

"Easy. You already know enough curse words, in English and Greek. You don't need to know French too. Plus they are _nasty_," Snowflake explained. She skipped over to me. Thalia groaned.

"You know you're never going to get it out of her. No one can," Sadie said to Thalia, joining us.

"True," Thalia face loosened a little.

"Come on slowpokes! We have Music next! I don't want to be late again! Remember when we were!" Snowflake called back now suddenly ahead of everyone. All of the girls including me shivered even though it was really hot in the building. They really need to fix the air conditioning.

"What happened?" Nico asked.

"We had to perform. It was terrible," Alice said. She was shaking so hard. I feel bad for her. She has a really bad stage fright. "You guys wouldn't understand. You do it almost every other day."

"I do," Nico said. Alice's mouth dropped open. I looked at Jacob immediately like Snowflake told me to do. He looked kind of jealous. I took a mental note on that. "They made me join."

"Only because you're really good at bass," Ryan said. Nico glared at him. Ryan flinched. Snowflake looked at me. _Looks like we could get a serious glaring match between Nico and Thalia, _her eyes said. I nodded.

"Hurry up!" Snowflake said out loud. She took Alice by the hand and started running down the halls to the music wing with her. Alice happily obliged. The rest of the girls took off after them. I followed. I heard the boys sigh behind me and the footsteps told me they were following (reluctantly).

-LINE BREAK-

We entered the music wing just on time. Alice and Snowflake were already there sitting in the back; Alice hiding behind her music folder.

"Seriously, Alice," Chelsey said walking up to her.

"What? Do you think the music teacher will pick me now?" Alice asked Chelsey innocently. Chelsey face palmed.

"That's a good idea, you know," Snowflake said, opening her music folder and hiding behind it. Sadie and I laughed. Thalia and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

"Your right," Calypso said, copying the two of them. The boys looked at us weirdly.

"This is normal," Thalia, Annabeth, Sadie, Chelsey and I said in unison. Snowflake peeked out of from her music folder and stuck her tongue out. We all laughed.

Suddenly a gong rang. Everyone in the classroom jumped and looked forward. Snowflake's and Jacob's mouth dropped open. I looked forward. Standing there was a young woman with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and with brown eyes. She had a white shirt and pant.

"That's our old music teacher," Snowflake stammered.

"So either she's really good or you two are prodigies and didn't need much help," Chelsey said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"She's really good," Jacob answered immediately.

"And you two are prodigies," Percy finished.

"Not," Snowflake said.

"Shh! Listen!" Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes at her. Thalia laughed softly. I turned forward.

"Hello class, my name is..."

-LINE BREAK-

**Snowflake- Cliff hanger. Dun, dun, duuuun. Now you will never know what her name is. *gasp*. **

**Alice- Don't worry though, we will try to make the next chapter soon. We both appreciate all the comments, too.**

**Snowflake- Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Always eat cupcakes since they are awesome!**

**#happiness. #smileyface. #FanFiction.**

**~Snowflake and Alice**


	6. Author's Note (AN)

**Alice- Hey guys!**

**Snowflake- Sorry about this. Ummm….can you explain Alice. I have a cupcake waiting for me.**

**Alice- So we are soooooo sorry we haven't been updating… **

**Snowflake- (munching loudly on cupcake)**

**Alice- Snowflake stop munching your cupcake.**

**Snowflake- But cupcakes are yummy and you need to enjoy every last bit. (continues munching loudly)**

**Alice- Snowflake! Stop it! **

**Snowflake- (mouth full of cupcake) Too bad.**

**Alice- Fine. Anyways, there were final exams that distracted us so we… **

**Snowflake- Not me!**

**Alice- Well me then! Stop interrupting. **

**Snowflake- Continue. They are getting bored.**

**Alice- Anyways, so we couldn't update. Then when we start…...**

**Snowflake- We were having brain farts anywhere. BOOM!**

**Alice- Would you stop interrupting me.**

**Snowflake- Fine! I'll eat my batch of cookies.**

**Alice- At least you won't interrupt me. **

**Snowflake- (mouth full of cookies) or maybe I will. Can I talk please.**

**Alice- Fine, go ahead.**

**Snowflake- YAY! So anyways, we were having brain farts everywhere. Mostly me. And we can't think of anything to put in this chapter even though the rest is kinda, sorta planned out and...ummmm**

**Alice- And all we ask is for you to forgive us. **

**Snowflake- Yeah that! I just had a brain fart.**

**Alice- WE ARE SO SORRY! I FEEL SO GUIlTY!**

**Snowflake- We are. (sudden sobbing) So please forgive us. (stops sobbing) The thing that distracted me is that I'm moving and I have to help pack everything. There is more but I don't think you want to hear about my pathetic life.**

**Alice- And the thing that distracted me was I was being too lazy. **

**Snowflake- Oh yeah. That too.**

**Alice- WAAAAAAH! (sobbing)**

**Snowflake- Oh would you stop crying. Being dramatic is my job!**

**Alice- But...but.. (sniffling) **

**Snowflake- So could you forgive us. Please. (drags Leo over)**

**Leo- Why are you dragging me?! This is your story!**

**Snowflake- I'm bored. (drags over the rest of the seven)**

**Alice- That is no excuse for dragging them!**

**The Seven- (nodding in agreement)**

**Snowflake- Too bad. One second. (concentrates)**

**Nico- (pops up out of no where)**

**Alice- What did you do that for?!**

**Nico- Just what I was going to say.**

**Snowflake- I told you. I'm bored. Hey Reyna! Come here!**

**Reyna- What now?**

**Snowflake- Meanie.**

**Reyna- (sighs)**

**Snowflake- Now everyone's here! YAY!**

**Chelsey- (walks over) What about me? (pouts)**

**Alice- (shakes her head)**

**Snowflake- Sorry. Now everyone's here!**

**The Seven Plus Nico and Reyna- What do you want?!**

**Snowflake- I just made lactose-intolerant, blue, dark chocolate-chip cookies. I guess you don't want them. (walks away)**

**Percy- NO! I need blue cookies! (runs after Snowflake)**

**Leo- NO! I need them more! (races after both of them)**

**Chelsey- NO! I get all of the cookies! (runs after them)**

**Frank- Wait, did she say lactose-intolerant?**

**Hazel- Yes, why?**

**Frank- Um… She does make good cookies.**

**Hazel- (sighs) Just go.**

**Frank- (smiles, hugs Hazel and turns into a bear and chases after them)**

**Jason- (shuffles his feet)**

**Piper- You want to go right?**

**Jason- (nods, ashamed)**

**Piper- She does make good cookies.**

**Jason- Thanks Pipes. (runs after them)**

**Nico- Wait she said dark chocolate. (runs after them) Give me cookies!**

**All the girls except Alice, Chelsey and Snowflake- Boys.**

**Alice- Chelsey and Snowflake.**

**Snowflake, Chelsey and the boys- (walking back eating cookies) Mmmm… cookies.**

**The rest of the girls- We need cookies too!**

**All of them- (gobbling cookies)**

**Jacob- (enters) Should I ask? Never mind. Sorry you had to see this.**

**Everything goes black.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Snowflake- Hey guys sorry we didn't update in a long time. Again.**

**Alice- SORRY! WAHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE FORGIVE US! WAHHHHHHHHH!**

**Snowflake- Ummmmm….**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any of the songs used below.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Shh! Listen!" Annabeth said. I rolled my eyes at her. Thalia laughed softly. I turned forward._

_"Hello class, my name is..."_

* * *

Nico POV

"Rosemary," she said. "Anyways, I'm going to have you guys sing for me." Everyone groaned. "Oh stop groaning. This is music. So the song has to represent you for say how you feel. You have to be able to connect to it. You don't have to. You could say about you in words," Everyone cheered. "But this will be entered as Extra Credit."

"Come on. Now I have to do it," Annabeth muttered behind me. I swallowed a laugh.

"Any volunteers?" Rosemary asked. No one raised their hands. "Fine now I will choose. She looked over at our group." I swallowed some acid that was coming up my throat. I may be in a really famous band but I still have a little stage fright. Fine, a lot of stage fright. "Jacob. Come up. I want to see how much you improved."

"Sure why not?" he said calmly, going down to the mini stage at the front of the room. But I could see that he was nervous. I looked behind me. Snowflake had a mischievous smile on her face. "Oh and before I start singing, I think our entire band should go first. And my name is Jacob Sparkle."

"I hate you right now," we (the rest of the band) said in unison.

"Thank you," he said.

"You are really rubbing off of him Snow," Jason said to Snowflake.

"And I'm proud of that," she replied. "Now shush."

(Regular, _Singing_)

The music started playing.

"Seriously," I heard Percy say. "I wanted to do this song." Everyone, by everyone I mean the girls and the rest of the band, stifled a laugh.

_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_Smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_For a night they can share a smile_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers, waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows, searchin'_

_In the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere_

_In the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill_

_Everybody want a thrill_

_Paying anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the blues_

_Oh the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers, waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows, searchin'_

_In the night_

_Streetlight, people_

_Livin' just to find emotion_

_Hidin' somewhere_

_In the night_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold onto that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Woahhh, woahhhh_

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on…_

_Streetlight people_

_Ohhh_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold onto that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Hold onto that feelin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop_

Everyone clapped politely. Some of us, by some I mean the band, just started down right laughing.

"You have improved Jacob. So now which of your band members would like to go?" Rosemary asked.

"Nico would probably like to go," Chelsey called from behind me. I really hate my cousin in times like this.

"I would agree," Jacob said. I glared at both of them.

"Fine," I finally said. I walked down to the stage.

"Go Nicks," Snowflake and Chelsey called from the back. Chelsey told her about my nickname from when we were younger. Oh she is dead.

"Don't call me that!" I called back. I took the microphone from Jacob and walked onto the stage. "I'm Nico di Angelo."

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see _

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's no where we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_(When the) At curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don' wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Thought this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

They all hollered and Travis and Connor kept on yelling, "I feel your pain! I feel your pain!" which earned them a slap on the head from Katie. I kept a mental note that I owed her. I tossed the microphone to Leo.

"Your turn," I said.

"Yes," he exclaimed, running down to the stage. I walked back up.

"Dude that was my second choice," Percy said to me. "Just watch this one be Radioactive."

"Hey I'm Leo," Leo said looking as if he was going to blow up in excitement. The music started playing. Leo calmed instantly.

"See told you," Percy said.

"You sound like a 2 year old," Thalia said.

"Probably because he is," Jason said, agreeing with her.

"Shush peoples," Snowflake said.

_Woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh_

_Woah, oh, oh_

_Woah_

_I'm waking up to ash and dust_

_I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust_

_I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Woah_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh _

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh _

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_I raise my flag and dye my clothes_

_It's a revolution, I suppose_

_We're painted red to fit right in_

_Woah_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up_

_Then checking out on the prison bus_

_This is it, the apocalypse_

_Woah_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_All systems go, the sun hasn't died_

_Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system blow_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Welcome to the new age, to the new age_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

_Woah, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm radioactive, radioactive_

I clapped and cheered along with everybody else. Travis and Connor were being obnoxious as usual. They were yelling, "Encore! Encore!" which earned them another hit on the head by Katie.

"Would you two just shut up?" she said.

"Sorry Katie-Kat. Shut up isn't in our dictionaries," Travis responded.

"Don't call me that!" Katie responded.

"If they have any words in their dictionaries," Annabeth muttered behind me at the same time.

"Ryan! My man! Your turn!" Leo said.

"Thanks bro," Ryan said, taking the microphone from him. "I'm Ryan and I'm so fancy, you already know. I'm in the fast lane from LA to Tokyo." He sang the last part in a fake high voice, possibly imitating Drew. Everybody started laughing.

" would you actually sing the real song that you were going to sing for us," Rosemary said, after everyone stopped laughing.

"Sure." The music started playing. Snowflake and Chelsey's heads snapped up.

"He is so dead after school," they said in unison. I could just imagine how dark their eyes looked. I think _they _have the demons in their eyes.

_W__e were making history_

_Breaking rules and breaking free_

_Questioning the writing on the wall_

_Coming from the underground_

_Laughing as we're falling down_

_Soaking in the glory of it all_

_But in dark times when we close our eyes_

_It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare_

_When the sun don't shine we lose our minds_

_But I swear, we can get there_

_We've got young blood_

_Can't destroy us_

_We make our own luck in this world_

_We've got young blood_

_No one chose us_

_We make our own love in this world_

_Someday we could run away_

_See it all before the pictures fade_

_And bottle up the feeling in a jar_

_Pass around to all our friends_

_We can breathe it in and out again_

_Huddled in the backseat of the car_

_But in dark times when we close our eyes_

_It's a nightmare, it's a nightmare_

_When the sun don't shine we lose our minds_

_But I swear, we can get there_

_We've got young blood_

_Can't destroy us_

_We make our own luck in this world_

_We've got young blood_

_No one chose us_

_We make our own love in this world_

_And the voices will get loud_

_If you never learn to shut them out_

_If you're lost you can be found_

_If you follow me until you hear the sound_

_Put 'em up, put 'em up now_

_If you know we're never backing down_

_We're never backing down, no_

_We've got young blood_

_Can't destroy us_

_We make our own luck in this world_

_We've got young blood_

_No one chose us_

_We make our own love in this world_

_We've got young blood_

_Can't destroy us_

_We make our own luck in this world_

_We've got young blood_

_No one chose us_

_We make our own love in this world_

_Yeah, cause we've got young blood_

"Dude that is an awesome song," Connor yelled out.

"Why thank Connor," Snowflake answered. "Thanks for giving the actual songwriters credit and giving the stealer credit." Ryan's eyes widened.

"Umm…" was his oh so wise reply. "Hey Walt you're up." He tossed Walt the microphone and sat in the farthest seat from Chelsey and Snowflake while still staying in the group. Both girls were giving him death glares. We started laughing.

"Hey I'm Walt Stone," Walt said after we were done laughing. The music started playing.

_Yeah,eah,oh_

_Yeah,eah,oh_

_On top of the world, on top of it all_

_Trying to feel invincible_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Dying on top of the world_

"Very optimistic," Snowflake commented.

_I remember the nights_

_Caught up in dreaming my goodbyes_

_Watching the door for anything more than an ordinary life_

_I remember the days_

_New beginnings on an open page_

_With something to prove, and nothing to lose_

_Not a soul to betray_

_Here I am_

_Living a dream that I can't hold_

_Here I am on my own_

_On top of the world, on top of it all_

_Trying to feel invincible_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_I'm dying on top of the world_

"That is very optimistic," Leo said.

_I remember the lies_

_Caught up in building paradise_

_The angels were slaves, and demons behaved_

_And everything was alright_

_Here I am_

_Living a dream that I can't hold _

_Here I am on my own_

_On top of the world, on top of it all_

_Trying to feel invincible_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_On top of the world, on top of it all_

_Trying to feel invincible_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_I'm dying on top of the world_

_I hear the crowds beneath me_

_I'm wishing they could reach me_

_But I'm on top of the world_

_Up here I'm dying alone_

_Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness_

_(It's all been a show, too late to confess)_

_No room for heart and soul_

_No room for innocence, innocence_

_On top of the world, on top of it all_

_Trying to feel invincible_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_On top of the world, on top of it all_

_Trying to feel invincible_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_On top of the world, on top of it all_

_Trying to feel invincible_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_I'm dying on top of the world_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Yeah, eah, oh_

_Dying on top of the world_

We cheered once again.

"Finally one song that I didn't have in mind!" Percy said. Snowflake hit him on the head. "Ow!"

"Wait, I shouldn't have done that. You don't have many brain cells to spare. You know what, whatever. It's fun," she said.

"Your turn Perce," Walt said, giving him the microphone.

"Oh I don't know if he can take it. He got hit in the head by Snowflake," Leo said, sarcastically. We laughed. Snowflake hit him in the head. "OW!" We laughed even more.

"Well I think I can," Percy said. He managed to get to the stage without falling down or stumbling. "I'm Percy Jackson."

"I bet he's going to sing a song about how he adores me," Drew said. Piper snorted. Percy ignored her.

"Snow can you start me off," he said. SNowflake's eyes lit up.

"Of course brother dear," she said. Sadie and Carter started laughing.

"That's how Sadie addresses me," Carter explained to our confused faces.

Snowflake started singing.

_Da da da-da, da da da-da_

_Da da da-da, da da da-da_

_Da da…_

Percy started singing.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

_He-e-e-ey ya_

_Remember me for centuries_

_Mummified my teenage dreams_

_No, it's nothing wrong with me_

_The kids are all wrong_

_The story's all off_

_Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in_

_The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints_

_And this is supposed to match_

_The darkness that you felt_

_I never meant for you to fix yourself_

Snowflake started singing.

_Da da da-da, da da da-da_

_Da da da-da, da da da-da_

_Da da..._

Percy started singing.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

_He-e-e-ey ya_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name_

_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_

_Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you_

_'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia_

_And you're a cherry blossom_

_You're about to bloom_

_You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

Snowflake started singing

_Da da da-da, da da da-da_

_Da da da-da, da da da-da_

_Da da..._

Percy started singing.

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

_He-e-e-ey ya_

_Remember me for centuries_

_We've been here forever_

_And here's the frozen proof_

_I could scream forever_

_We are the poisoned youth_

_Du du du-du, du du du-du_

_Du du du-du, du du du-du_

_Du du..._

_Some legends are told_

_Some turn to dust or to gold_

_But you will remember me_

_Remember me for centuries_

_And just one mistake_

_Is all it will take_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

_He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey_

_He-e-e-ey ya_

_Remember me for centuries_

_We'll go down in history_

_Remember me for centuries_

"We will remember you for centuries!" Connor yelled.

"All hail Lord Percy!" Travis yelled mocking a bow. We rolled our eyes as Katie hit both of them on the head yet again.

"Carter your turn!" Percy said.

"Come on!" Carter protested.

"Too bad! Now let me hear you sing brother dear," Sadie said, pushing Carter off his seat. 'Or else I will pull you to the stage personally."

"Fine," Carter said, taking the microphone from Percy's outstretched hand. He walked down to the stage. "Hey I'm Carter Kane." The music started. Snowflake gasped.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed.

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air_

_And leave tear drops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude_

_But I would just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs_

_As they tried to teach me how to dance_

Snowflake and Sadie laughed

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_The disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

_(Thread, thread...)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_Leave my door open just a crack_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_'Cause I feel like such an insomniac_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_Why do I tire of counting sheep?_

_(Please take me away from here)_

_When I'm far too tired to fall asleep_

Sadie and Snowflake laughed again.

_(Ha-ha)_

_To ten million fireflies_

_I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes_

_I got misty eyes as they said farewell_

_(Said farewell)_

_But I'll know where several are_

_If my dreams get real bizarre_

_'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar_

_(Jar, jar, jar...)_

"Remember Sadie," Snowflake said as they started laughing again.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_'Cause everything is never as it seems_

_(When I fall asleep)_

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because my dreams are bursting at the seams_

"Boring!" The Stoll Brothers said. Snowflake stomped toward them and they turned around finding a really mad Snowflake. Katie walked towards them.

"Shall we?" Katie asked. The brothers looked confused.

"We shall," Snowflake said nodding. Then the brothers realized and started to run away but they didn't away before the girls got a few hits. Everyone started laughing, including Rosemary. Then I got an idea. I approached Rosemary.

"Would it be okay if we performed one of our songs? All of us in the band," I asked.

"I think that is a stupendous idea," she said. "Go for it." I told the rest of the boys and we set up.

"So we're going to all perform one of our favorite songs. You all know this one," Percy said into the microphone. He nodded toward Carter.

_Percy- __I'm better_

_So much better now_

_I see the light, touch the light,_

_We're together now_

_Jason- __I'm better_

_So much better now_

_Look to the skies, give me life_

_We're together now_

_Percy and Jason- __We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Nico and Walt- __They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_All- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_All- __Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_All- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_All- __Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_All- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Half- __When the daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see you coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_Leo- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Ryan- __I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Lying here, staring up_

_And you're looking down_

_Carter- __I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Live forever, forever_

_With you around_

_Carter and Ryan- __We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Jacob and Leo- __They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Jacob and Leo- __The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun_

_All- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_All- __Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_All- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_All- __Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_All- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Half-__ When the daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_Half- __And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see you coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Leo- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Leo- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Leo-__You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Leo- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_All- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_Half- __When the daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_Half- __And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_All- __Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_All- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

_All- __Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_All- __You'll find us chasing the sun_

"That." Sadie.

"Was." Piper.

"Amazing!" Snowflake.

"Agreed," Katie said. She turned to Travis and Connor. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Woah. That was good. Encore! Encore!" They said at the same time.

"I had to ask," Katie said, face-palming.

"Yes you did," Sadie said. I looked at the rest of the girls' reactions. Their mouths were open and their eyes were wide. We (the boys) smirked. Chelsey and Thalia caught us smirking and quickly closed their mouths and glared at us. The rest eventually did the same after a few seconds (except for Alice, of course, she just blushed)

"Now I'm going to have the lovely group of girls do the same. Each sing a song separately, then sing one together," Rosemary said.

"What?!" they said. Well excluding Snowflake.

"Do we have to?" Snowflake pouted at the same time.

"Yes you have to," she answered.

"Why us?" she asked.

"Because you are in the group," she answered, cleverly.

"Good point." Snowflake turned to the rest of her group. "So who's going first?"

* * *

**Snowflake- So how was it? How was it? (jumping up and down)**

**Alice- We hope you liked it.**

**Snowflake- Anyways, the songs were if you didn't know:**

**Don't Stop Believing by Journey**

**Demons by Imagine Dragons**

**Radioactive by Imagine Dragons**

**Fancy by Iggy Azalea**

**Young Blood by Bea Miller**

**On Top of the World by Greek Fire**

**Centuries by Fall Out Boy**

**Fireflies by Owl City**

**Chasing The Sun by The Wanted**

**Alice- And shout outs go to**

**Snowflake- ****EmmaSEWW**

**Omgitsnothing**

**um… guest, guest, guest and guest?**

**Amy**

**MakalayCO**

**Aprille A.G**

**Alice- Thanks you guys for everything, it means alot.**

**Snowflake- Yes it does! It does! It does!**

**Alice- I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Snowflake- We can't wait to write the next one!**

**#happiness. #smileyface. #Fanfiction**

**~Snowflake and Alice**


	8. Chapter 7

**Snowflake- Hey peeps!**

**Alice- HEY! **

**Snowflake- So...um...Why don't you say Alice?**

**Alice- Say what?**

**Snowflake- You know what? Forget it. I'll say. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Alice- OH OKAY! HEHE ME FORGOT! **

**Snowflake- Good job. And without further a… *ding* Oo! My popcorn's ready!**

**Alice- Hehe, enjoy!**

**Snowflake- Yummy!**

**Disclaimer- Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle and Alice Rose Cahill Johnson do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters. Except for the OCs.**

**Snowflake and Alice- Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Good point." Snowflake turned to the rest of her group. "So who's going first?"_

* * *

**Thalia POV**

We all started arguing on who should go. By that I mean none of us wanted to go first. I pushed them all apart.

"Seriously! I'll just go. It's not that big of a deal," I said. I walked up to the stage and grabbed the mic. "Hey I'm Thalia Grace and if you annoy me I will punch the day lights out of you. Except for Alice." I smiled warmly at her. Alice buried her head in her hands. She knew I did that to get the spotlight on her. **(AN Alice- Really Thalia, really?!)**

_When Rome's in ruins_

_We are the lions_

_Free of the coliseums_

_In poisoned places_

_We are anti-venom_

_We're the beginning of the end_

_Tonight_

_The foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now_

_Before it has begun_

_And we've already won_

_We are wild_

_We are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild_

_Americana exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

_Come on make it easy_

_Say I never mattered_

_Run it up the flagpole_

_We will teach you_

_How to make_

_Boys next door_

_Out of asshole_

_Tonight_

_The foxes hunt the hounds_

_It's all over now_

_Before it has begun_

_And we've already won_

_We are wild_

_We are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild_

_Americana exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

_We are wild_

_We are like young volcanoes_

_We are wild_

_Americana exotica_

_Do you wanna feel a little beautiful baby? Yeah_

"Typical Thalia," they all said while clapping. I glared at everyone. They flinched. I walked back to my seat smirking.

"So who wants to go?" I asked.

"Sadie!" Snowflake said, pushing her forward. I gave Sadie the microphone before she had a chance to say anything. She glared at Snowflake. Snow just smiled. Typical.

"My name is Sadie Kane and I really don't want to be here right now," she said.

"Any reason?" Rosemary asked. She had her eyebrows raised. I almost forgot she was there. Almost.

"My friends had me join this class," Sadie said, shrugging. I caught Snowflake mutter

'liar'. "Anyways..." The music started playing.

"I knew it!" Snowflake exclaimed. Everyone shushed her. She just shrugged.

_oh, oh, oh_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

_Never been awake_

_Never seen a day break_

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning_

_Lazy day in bed_

_Music in my head_

_Crazy music playing in the morning light_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

_I love my sunny day_

_Dream of far away_

_Dreaming on my pillow in the morning_

_Never been awake_

_Never seen a day break_

_Leaning on my pillow in the morning light_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe it's not so_

_It's magic, you know_

_Never believe, it's not so_

We cheered. I never knew Sadie could sing. Snowflake was just dancing around saying/singing "I knew it. I knew it." It was normal. Sadie walked over to us.

"This is revenge Snow," she tossed the microphone to her. Snow caught it. She glared at her.

"I hate you so much now," she said.

"I feel the love. Now go!" Sadie said pushing her to the stage. Snowflake turned around and glared at Sadie once more before getting on the stage.

"My name's Snowflake Sparkle and I absolutely love chocolate," a dreamy look came upon her face. We rolled our eyes. The music started playing and the dreamy look vanished and mischievous Snowflake came into action. Before she started singing, she asked, "Perce. Care to help?" He nodded.

_Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it_

_It's so hard to break in_

_There's no way to fake it_

_Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feelin'_

_And I shouldn't believe in_

_The dreams that I'm dreamin'_

_I hear it every day_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount too much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind, no_

_[2x]_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_

_Something I don't know, Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Like how many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_

_Something I don't know, Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me, Tell me something I don't know_

_Tell me, Tell me something I don't know_

_Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing_

_The life I'm pursuing_

_The odds I'll be losing_

_Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, no_

_One in a billion, oh_

_One in a zillion_

_I hear it every day_

_I hear it all the time_

_I'm never gonna amount too much_

_But they're never gonna change my mind, no_

_[2x]_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_

_Something I don't know, Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Like how many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_

_Something I don't know, Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

Percy started rapping.

_Selena hit the track_

_Like Katrina makin' waves_

_Like Cold Medina, make 'em say_

_"I'm ready!"_

_Are you ready for it?_

Snowflake started again.

_Yeah, I'm ready for it_

Percy started for the last time.

_Really ready for it?_

Snowflake sang.

_Yeah, I'm ready for it_

_I'm on my way_

_I know I'm gonna get there someday_

_It doesn't help when you say_

_It won't be easy_

_[2x]_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_

_Something I don't know, Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Like how many inches in a mile_

_What it takes to make you smile_

_Get you not to treat me like a child, baby_

_[3x]_

_Tell me, Tell me, Tell me_

_Something I don't know, Something I don't know_

_Something I don't know_

_Tell me_

It was silent. Like the silence was really awkward. It was like everyone was waiting for who would go first. So Percy, being the idiot he was, ignored the tension and started cheering and clapping. Sadie had started the same time as him. The Stoll brothers join the two and soon enough everyone is cheering. Snowflake's face is red as she walks up to us.

"I didn't throw up!" She whisper yelled to us. Us girls laughed. The boys just looked confused except for Carter who was laughing.

"That was funny," he said.

"Shut up!" She said. Her face would have gotten redder except the redness was at it's max. "Alice go."

"Why me? I don't wanna go!" She whined like a little girl.

"'Cause if you go last, then you're singing will be the first thing they remember," Snowflake whispered leaning into her. We all could still hear though. Alice jumped up.

"Okay I'm going," she said. Snowflake handed her the microphone. Alice took it. "I'm going to regret this." She walked to the stage.

"Doubt that," Snowflake and Jacob said at the same time. Snowflake turned to Jacob. "Betcha that she's going to do Little Me."

"I'm on her side," I said. Snowflake grinned at me.

"It's on."

"My name is Alice Johnson." The music started playing.

"Told ya," we both said, high giving each other. Jacob's mouth just twitched.

"I'll get you someday," he said. Annabeth glared at us, signaling that we should shut up.

_She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl_

_Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,_

_Always talking but she can't be heard,_

_You can see there if you catch her eye,_

_I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,_

_Scared to talk but she don't know why,_

_Wish I knew back then_

_What I know now._

_Wish I could somehow_

_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see,_

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me_

_Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,_

_You can't write a book from a single page,_

_Hands on the clock only turn one way,_

_(Yeah)_

_Run too fast and you'll risk it all,_

_Can't be afraid to take a fall,_

_Felt so big but she looks so small,_

_Wish I knew back then_

_What I know now._

_Wish I could somehow_

_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

_(Know that right here, right now)_

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be, oh,_

_Little me_

_Little me, yeah_

_Tell you one thing I would say to her_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

_(You got to) you gotta speak up, (You got to) you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me_

"I did not know you could sing," Connor said in awe. Katie was staring at her like that too. Travis looked like he was but Snowflake later pointed out to me that he was staring at Katie. Things never change do they? Everyone else was looking at her like that as well except for us amazing girls. We've heard her sing.

"She's improved," Jacob muttered. Snowflake nodded in response. Alice rushed off the stage. Her face was even redder than Snowflake's and her's looked like a ripe tomato. Snowflake embraced her in a hug while Chelsey and Sadie gave a light punch to her arm. When they were done, I walked up to her and pinched her cheeks.

"Little Alice sang so good. Yes you did. Yes you did," I said in a baby voice. She blushed harder. Wow this girl can really blush. This is the new record. Everyone else was just down right laughing.

"Chelsey go," she said quietly. So quiet that it would be hard to hear except for the fact that we were used to her quietness is we could obviously hear her.

"Thalia took my song." I smirked. Chelsey and I loved teasing each other.

"Then sing a different song," Nico said. He was leaning back into his chair.

"What if I don't want to?" Chelsey shot back.

"Well then too bad. Your problem," he said nonchalantly.

"You're the best cousin ever."

"No problem." Chelsey scowled at him then gently took the microphone out of Alice's hands. She walked to the stage fuming.

"Wrong move Nico," Alice said. To say I was surprised or shocked would be an understatement. She doesn't usually say those things.

"You're dead," Snowflake muttered. Nico put his hands up in surrender.

"If I was dead in this situation, then I would've been dead a long time back," Nico said. "I'm special like that."

"Who knew you had an ego?" Jason said.

"No one," Percy replied.

"That was a rhetorical question Kelp Head," Snowflake said.

"Too bad Princess." Chelsey cleared her throat. We all turned toward the stage. Oops. Forgot.

"Sup people. My name is Chelsey Luce," she said. The music started playing. _Seriously. Who is turning on the music. It's like magic or something like that,_ I thought.

_Preacher man walked into the club and he said_

_He said, hey girl can't you walk and not stray?_

_Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the_

_Rhythm, the beat and the bass_

_Cause I can't confess my rock and roll ways_

_Cause I'm so possessed with the music_

_The music he plays_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes_

_He said, hey girl can't you live your life right_

_Father things aren't always so black and white_

_Don't cast the first stone 'cause I'm not alone_

_And it's not like I'm hurting anyone_

_But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_No, I wouldn't change a thing even if I could_

_Cuz' I chose a path and I'm not looking back_

_And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying over me_

_I can't stop my feet from dancing_

_To the sound of his drum_

_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swaying_

_To his sweet melody, you see_

_I fell in love with my rock, rock god_

_Preacher man, preacher man_

_Preacher man, preacher man_

_(Forgive me but I don't know what I do)_

_Preacher man, preacher man_

_(Preacher man, why don't you understand)_

_Preacher man, preacher man_

_Cause I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_

_(Have you ever felt this way, have you ever ever never, felt this way)_

_Yeah I'm gone, gone, gone_

_With my rock, rock god_

"I KNEW THAT WOULD BE HER SECOND CHOICE!" Snowflake screamed.

"Tone it down Princess. I think you made us lose our hearing," Travis yelled dramatically. He looked like he was trying to get water out of his ear.

"You," she pointed to him. "Have no right to say that and don't call me Princess!"

"True." By that time Chelsey had gotten off the stage and was walking up to us.

"Calli," Calypso jerked her head up. If looks could kill, Chelsey would be dead in a heartbeat. She hated that nickname I gave her. Then again she hates most nicknames we give to her. "Your turn."

"Do I have to go?" She asked.

"Oh come on Calli," Snowflake said in the same voice Callie used, playing along. "Your voice is like a lullaby." She gave her puppy dog eyes. No one can resist those. Not even me. It's that strong.

"Fine."

"Yay!" Snowflake squeezed her. A smile played on Calypso's face. She took the microphone and walked to the stage.

"My name is Calypso Titan." The music started playing. I gasped dramatically.

"She doing this song! I never knew that would happen." The girls giggled at my actions except for Chelsey who had her hands over her ears but I knew it wouldn't work. Calypso's voice is like magic. It could heal anything.

_I've always been the kind of girl_

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream_

_Bright inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time to let you know_

_to let you know_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_Do you know what it's like_

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_Like it's too far away_

_I have to believe in myself_

_It's the only way_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_This is real_

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_This is me_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_Now I've found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me_

Connor whistled under his breath. "These people are good."

"Of course you would say that. You can't even sing a note without messing it up," Travis said. Snowflake started laughing.

"Hey!" He frowned. "You're supposed to be on my side." Snowflake stopped laughing for a second.

"But it is true. You have to admit it. Have you heard yourself? It's terrible! No fixing it!" She said. Piper and Sadie started laughing and nodding and saying 'True. So true,'. I rolled my eyes.

"And you're an optimist!" Connor protested.

"How am I going to be an optimist about this?" She said, quoting one of my favorite songs. Connor glared at her. Calypso handed the microphone to Annabeth who didn't protest since she really cared about her grade, which meant perfection, which meant more rules, which meant more rules to have her break. Annabeth walked up to the stage with her head held high but I could tell she was nervous. She doesn't usually sing to people or anyone for that matter.

"Hi my name is Annabeth Chase." The music started playing. I immediately recognized the song. This one suited Annie quite well.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-heart, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

"Nice, Annie," Connor said.

"Don't call me that, Thing 2," she replied. He hated being called "Thing 2". He always says that he should be "Thing 1" since he was more awesome than Travis apparently. Who knows and who cares.

"Your turn Pipes," Annie tossed the microphone to Piper.

"Thanks." Piper walked up to the stage without any complaining. She was used to the spotlight considering that her dad is a huge movie star. Yep. Tristan McLean. But more on that later.

"Yeah Beauty Queen!" Snowflake and Sadie shouted out. Annabeth started rolling over laughing. I looked at Piper's reaction. Her face was red and she was glaring at the two girls, her eyes flashing. They just blinked at her with an innocent look on their face. Everyone rolled their eyes. Even Rosemary.

"My name's Piper and if anyone else calls me Beauty Queen, I will kill you," she said mostly looking at the Stoll brothers.

"Do you have a last name Piper?" Rosemary asked.

"Umm..." She bit her lip. "I don't feel comfortable saying it right now."

"I see," she said. The music started playing.

_You made me insecure,_

_Told me I wasn't good enough._

_But who are you to judge_

_When you're a diamond in the rough?_

_I'm sure you got some things_

_You'd like to change about yourself._

_But when it comes to me_

_I wouldn't want to be anybody else._

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_It's such a funny thing_

_How nothing's funny when it's you_

_You tell 'em what you mean_

_But they keep whiting out the truth_

_It's like a work of art_

_That never gets to see the light_

_Keep you beneath the stars_

_Won't let you touch the sky_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_I'm no beauty queen_

_I'm just beautiful me_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na_

_You've got every right_

_To a beautiful life_

_C'mon_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful?_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?_

_Who says you're not presidential?_

_Who says you can't be in movies?_

_Listen to me, listen to me_

_Who says you don't pass the test?_

_Who says you can't be the best?_

_Who said, who said?_

_Would you tell me who said that?_

_Yeah, who said?_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect? (yeah)_

_Who says you're not worth it? (yeah yeah)_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'? (oh)_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty (hey yeah, beauty)_

_Who says you're not pretty? (who said?)_

_Who says you're not beautiful? (I'm just beautiful me)_

_Who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect?_

_Who says you're not worth it?_

_Who says you're the only one that's hurtin'?_

_Trust me (yeah), that's the price of beauty_

_Who says you're not pretty? (who says you're not beautiful?)_

_Who says?_

"Good job Piper," Rosemary said. Everyone turned toward her. We almost forgot she was there. "Would you mind telling us your last name?" Piper flushed.

"I don't think I'm comfortable," she answered.

"Of course," Rosemary said, an amused look on her face. Piper waved us over.

"So what song?" She asked us.

"Do you need to ask?" Snowflake said.

"True." We turned to everyone. Then we nodded to Rosemary to started the music. To be honest, I was kinda nervous. Professionals were in front of us. Who wouldn't? Rosemary always seemed to know what we were doing, probably because of Snowflake excited face. Or was she embarrassed. I can't tell. Her emotions always look like one another. It's weird. The music started. Surprisingly, I actually like this song.

All\- _And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh oh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

Snowflake_\- All the lights, turn them off_

_It's too loud in here to talk_

_I don't understand a word you say_

Sadie_\- Gotta sleep but instead_

_Karaoke on the bed_

_Taking duck face selfies right and left_

Chelsey_\- We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_

_We don't care if people stare_

_When we wobble with it_

Annabeth_\- We get diva on it_

_We get Queen Bee on it, yeah_

_We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

All_\- And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh oh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_And we dance like no one's watching_

_We crack up, booty poppin'_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_Watch me now_

_Me and my girls_

_Me, me and my girls_

_Me and my girls_

_P-p-pop it_

_Pop it, pop it_

_Me and my girls_

_Me, me and my girls_

_Me and my girls_

_P-p-pop it_

_Pop it, pop it_

Alice_\- My voice is gone, got my favorite PJ's on_

_Times like this don't always come along_

Thalia_\- You're all I need, there's nowhere I'd rather be_

_Than to have you crazy freaks with me_

Calypso_\- We get crazy with it, we get stupid with it_

_We don't care if people stare_

_When we wobble with it_

Piper_\- We get diva on it_

_We get Queen Bee on it, yeah_

_We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

All_\- And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_And we dance like no one's watching_

_We crack up, booty poppin'_

_Like ooh ooh oh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_Watch me now_

_Me and my girls_

_Me, me and my girls_

_Me and my girls_

_P-p-pop it_

_Pop it, pop it_

_Me and my girls_

_Me, me and my girls_

_Me and my girls_

_P-p-pop it_

_Pop it, pop it_

_Break it down_

_Now break it down_

_Now break it down_

_Now break it down_

_Break it down_

_Now break it down_

_Now break it down_

_Now break it do-o-o-own_

_And we play our favorite songs_

_And we scream out all night long_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_And we dance like no one's watching_

_We crack up, booty poppin'_

_Like ooh ooh ooh_

_When it's just me and my girls_

_Watch me now._

We heard wolf whistling from Travis and Connor, followed with a two loud smacks and 'ow's.

But I wasn't really paying attention. I looked over to the rest of the girls. They were looking at the same place as I was before. At Rosemary and the boys. Okay, I know that we hate them but they are professionals. We aren't stupid. Anyways, the boys were looking at us in awe. One down, one to go. Rosemary however had an amused look on her face. Snowflake looked nervous at this. Not. Good.

"Do you girls perform at other places?" She asked. Alice bit her lip and slightly shifted behind Chelsey while she rolled her eyes. Snowflake looked down and was shuffling her feet. Annabeth looked ashamed. And since no one was speaking, I decided to speak up. Apparently Chelsey had the same idea.

"No," we said at the same time. We looked at each other but continued. "We don't like to perform. But since Annie," cue glare from Annabeth. "Has to have A's in every class, we performed." Rosemary looked at us.

"Interesting," was all she said. She stood up and walked up to the front of the class. We took that as a sign to go sit in our seats. "Okay everyone, I have a project in mind that you'll start next week. You'll pair up," we looked at each other. "That I have chosen," we groaned. "And create a song." Cue more groans. "In addition, you have to write a song that compliments your feelings. It can be about anything and everything." The bell rang. "Class dismissed." We all shuffled out of the classroom.

"Great. Now what? I don't like the sound of this project," I said.

"No one does, Pinecone Face," Percy said. I glared at him. He stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes. Annabeth was staring off into space. I snapped my fingers in front of her face. She shook her head.

"Sorry. Just worrying about the project," she answered.

"When are you not worrying about something?" Piper said, taking a piece of gum Sadie offered her. She popped into her mouth.

"Agreed," Sadie said, blowing a bubble.

"How can you not worry?!" Carter and Jason exclaimed.

"Finally someone who understands me!" Annabeth exclaimed. Everyone except Jacob, Alice, Annabeth, Jason, Carter, well basically everyone except the nerds rolled their eyes. Sadie then cocked her head.

"You okay?" She asked Snowflake. She jumped.

"Sorry. Just..." She trailed off. How could I have not noticed? She's my cousin! Something's definitely wrong. "It's nothing." She started walking faster.

"It not nothing," Percy said. He walked faster until he was in pace. She tried to go faster, but he caught up every time. She sighed. By that time we all caught up with her.

"Seriously Percy! I'm fine!" She said. He was about to reply but was cut off by a ding from Piper's phone.

"Uh oh," she said looking at the text.

"Uh oh what?" Calypso asked. Piper looked up with a disgusted look on her face. We all knew what that meant.

"Great," Snowflake said sarcastically. "Just to make my day better. Why didn't she text me first?"

"She said she couldn't reach you," Piper replied. Snowflake blushed.

"I forgot I turned my phone off," Snowflake said.

"Only you would forget. Only you," I said, laughing. She glared at me. All the boys looked confused. We looked at each other debating whether to tell them or not. The bell rang. Saved by the bell. "Well gotta go. I've got to catch up on my sleep." I left them, thinking how long school is. Well, Piper had to get that text today didn't she. I sat down in my text and fell asleep in the middle of a lecture, thinking of one thing.

* * *

**Snowflake- Soooooo... How was it? Wait! Where's Alice? I swear she was here a second ago.**

**Alice- Here I am! Did you miss me? :)**

**Snowflake- Sure, why not? Anyways, shoutouts go to...**

**Alice- Aprille A.G**

**Snowflake- MakaylaCO**

**Alice- FeatherFleet**

**Snowflake- EmmaSEWW**

**Alice- Wolf154657**

**Snowflake- Is there more or no? I can't tell.**

**Alice- Nope, I didn't find anymore. However, if you did review or favorite or anything else and I didn't have you in the shoutouts please forgive me. **

**Snowflake- Yeah. What she said. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Alice- Ummmm, I was going to say something but I forgot.**

**Snowflake- Good job. *ding* My cupcakes are ready!**

**Alice- I remember now! (because of somebody telling me) The song names! They were:**

**Young Volcanoes by Fall Out Boy**

**Magic by Selena Gomez**

**Tell Me Something I Don't Know by Selena Gomez**

**Little Me by Little Mix**

**Rock God by Selena Gomez**

**This Is Me by Demi Lovato**

**Titanium by David Guetta**

**Who Says by Selena Gomez **

**Me &amp; My Girls by Fifth Harmony**

**Alice- Thank you person (I didn't know if you wanted your name to be said because I know I wouldn't if I was in your situation) for reminding us to write the song names!**

**#happiness. #smileyface. #Fanfiction.**

**~Alice and Snowflake**


	9. Author's Note (AN) 2

**Snowflake - Sup peeps.**

**Alice- WAAAHHHHH! (crying very loudly and obnoxiously)**

**Snowflake- Sorry for the very very very very long exit. School is on and I am loaded with homework. Plus me and Alice are having a very hard time to meet up with school going and yeah. Did I miss anything? I dunno. Oh and thank you PJO FOREVER (Guest) for giving us inspiration (mostly me) by bribing us (all me) with cupcakes. I really really really wanna those cupcakes. Now did I miss anything Alice? Where did she go? And where are all the tissues?**

**Alice- (Sniffling and killing many trees while using tissues. Then looks at all the tissues wasted.) WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! I AM SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON. FIRST I PROMISED MYSELF WE WILL NEVER HAVE TO DO AN AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN BECAUSE WE WILL BE UP TO DATE, THEN I BROKE MY PROMISE, I KEPT YOU ALL WAITING, AND NOW I AM KILLING TREES! I'M GOING TO GO CURL UP AN…. WAIT I FORGOT WE HAVE TO DO THE NEXT CHAPTER…. WAAAAAHHHH! I FORGOT AGAIN!**

**Snowflake - What are we going to do with her? Eh, whatever. She'll calm down. She always does. *flips through recipe book* Need more recipes. Need to make more recipes. Alice you still haven't answered my question. Did I miss anything? 'Cause I tend to do that sometimes. Most of the time. All the time.**

**Alice- Can I have a hug? (in a baby voice) And also a vanilla cupcake with rainbow sprinkles.**

**Snowflake-...**

**Alice- Also my excuse is that I have an afterschool class everyday and I have a ton homework. SOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! WAAAAHHHHH (wanting to go away and read/watch some romance stuff to make me giggle, don't forget eating the cupcake I (better) get from Snowflake)**

**Snowflake-zzzzzzzz(sleeping)**

**Percy- (prodes Snowflake) (rubs hands together mischievously)**

**Annabeth - Don't do it Percy!**

**Snowflake - (wakes up) What's going on?**

**Percy - Nothing.**

**Sadie - (turns on radio)**

**Jason - NOOOO!**

**Radio - **_**This girl is on fire!**_

**Leo - This is my jam!**

**The rest of the Seven - I am dead.**

**Nico - (pops in out of nowhere) No you're not.**

**The rest of the Seven - We will be dead.**

**Chelsey - No you won't. The Fates will make sure of that.**

**Snowflake - I'm okay with this song.**

**Carter - How is this so bad?**

**Leo - Okay? Okay?! OKAY?!**

**Snowflake - Yup.**

**Leo - (stares at her) (twitches eye) (catches on fire)**

**Carter - Now I see.**

**Sadie - Finally you have caught up brother dear.**

**Carter - Shut up.**

**Snowflake - I'm sleepy! So quiet! I need my sleep!**

***crickets***

**Snowflake - Thank you. Zzzzzzzzz. (Sleeps again)**

**Zia - Well that was interesting.**

**Carter - Where did you come from?**

**Zia - No clue.**

**Chelsey - (shrugs) Probably from Snowflake's frustration. That tends to happen.**

**Snowflake - (raises finger) Just tends. (Goes back to sleep)**

**Sadie - Is the video still running?**

**Jacob - Yup. Bye.**

***Screen goes dark***

**Alice - But what about my cupcakes and hug? :**


End file.
